I Never Knew
by jokermans
Summary: (An AU Story) Ren was a young man who owned a coffee shop called LeBlanc. He falls in love with a girl only known as Panther through an anonymous messaging app. Things get complicated when Ann, the first girl he ever loved enters his coffee shop, after not meeting for ages. Will Panther win his heart even though they've never met before or will it be Ann? Or someone else entirely?


Author's Note:

Inspired by (Escape (The Piña Colada Song))

Hey everyone! Another new One-Shot for Ann/Ren! This story popped into my head after listening to this one of my favorite songs and due to a superhero cartoon show with secret identities inspiring me recently. It was just fun writing! I thought this would be a fun situation for them. After this, I'm expecting to be pretty busy for a while due to the upcoming Shuann week. And I'm hoping to write some other things for one of my compilation stories soon. Anyway! I hope you enjoy! Till next time!

* * *

In the quiet streets of Yongen-Jaya, you would find a quaint but homey looking coffee shop known as LeBlanc. In it, you would see the charms brought out from it's decor. The smells of freshly brewed coffee would warmly welcome you to sit down, relax, and spend your time inside. Then you would be treated by the kind greeting of their staff, ready to serve you with their specialties of not only coffee, but curry as well.

During this fine cool afternoon, by the counter, was a young handsome man working and ready for any new customers. It was quiet right now. The last pair of people exited about half an hour ago. Seeing he was free for the moment, the man reached for his phone and began replying once again to his "friend" like he's being doing for some time now.

_"__You've got this Panther. I know you do. You're always saying that only through hard work, can you reach your dreams."_

The young man, Ren Amamiya was smiling as he texted through his anonymous messaging app.

A year and a half ago, He was a young guy who inherited his uncle's small coffee shop after working there for years. His uncle decided to retire early after getting married again and moving away to the countryside. Sensing the love and devotion Ren had for the place, he had no qualms or reservations about giving it to Ren. He couldn't be happier.

Ren was smiling to himself as he chatted away in his social app.

_"__Thanks Joker… I'm really glad I got you to talk to…" said Panther. _

_"__No problem… anytime." he replied. _

Their conversation ended and a smile is left on Ren's face. Ren smells the fresh scent of grounded coffee and shivers a little in delight. He looks at his quaint surroundings and feels a sense of peace. This was his life. The life of a storeowner. He earned enough to have a decent living. Go on a vacation here and there. And his coffee shop was considered a secret treasure for his regulars. He was doing pretty well for a guy his age.

But recently there was several things preoccupying the boy's mind. Such as the mysterious girl he talked to constantly on his phone.

He didn't know her real name… except for her username "Panther". He himself used his own username "Joker." They met in an online chat room. A place to supposedly share and "talk" to new people and for some reason, among all the people there, they clicked and began messaging each other privately.

It was strange at first how in sync they were when they discussed about common interests. Soon… topics which were off limits such as their private life, were slowly revealed (albeit still with a bit of anonymity such as providing no names), and eventually… Ren couldn't help but admit… that he was falling for this girl… hard.

Panther was playful, funny and caring. She was always there to listen to his woes and he in return would be there as a supportive friend. They'd message each other for hours and talk about the most mundane things. And Ren couldn't be happier.

He thinks about what Ryuji said to him. Warning him of the dangers of not really knowing who this girl is. For all they knew, "Panther" was really a creepy old man trying to take advantage of poor Ren. But somewhere, deep in his heart, he knew that she only told the truth when they talked, and she was definitely a girl he was talking to. From their conversations, he learned she was about her age and that she had big dreams of acting. Ren would say he was sure he'd see her movies one day on the big screen but she kept insisting she was a terrible actor. But still… she mentioned her working hard and maybe one day… she might achieve her dream.

Their conversations have been going on for nearly a year now, and Ren has become bolder with his conversations. He was always flirting with her. Always teasing… saying outright that they should meet. Panther always denied him playfully.

_"__Would you kind enough to join me at Ueno Park to see the cherry blossoms tomorrow? They'd be the second most beautiful sight there." He said to her several months ago. _

_"__And what would be the most beautiful thing?" Panther asked?_

_"__Why you of course." He replied._

_"__Flirt…" she replied._

Their conversations didn't end after that… even with all the flirting. It was because they truly have become close.

He was so sure… there was a connection… and he wished he could break through to her. He felt… that this girl could be… the one.

However… there was another person who happened to preoccupy his time recently.

About 10 minutes later, the door to the coffee shop opened and right on cue, Ren watched as his attention was caught by the beauty walking inside.

She had immaculate blonde hair flowing down, blue eyes which reminded him of the endless sky, cute pink lips which he didn't want to admit he started at longer than he should, and a warm smile which left him weak in the knees.

"Welcome." he said. Ren as always, played it cool, when he talked to his customers. Even with this particular one.

"Hi Ren." said the beauty. A smile showing on her face.

Ren smiled back as she said his name. Oh how he wished to hear it be said by her countless more times.

The girl was none other than Ann Takamaki. World class model, and one of the most popular personalities in Japan.

"Hey there yourself, Ann. So… your regular order?" he asked.

"Yup. The regular order." she said. She quickly went to her favorite booth and began making herself comfortable while she waited for her order.

Ren turned around and began working.

Normally… you'd think that a model and a coffee shop owner would never cross paths. But these two have met before.

Ren begins thinking about how Ann and Ren knew each other.

It was back in high school when they first met. Two young people going down a similar path for a moment. They were classmates through most of high school. They were both equally popular and they hung out as friends quite often back then.

There were many rumors that the two of them were romantically linked together back then too. They were all just rumors though. Most likely fuelled by Ren's own secret crush he had on her. They were only friends, after all and so… nothing ever happened. No failed confessions or anything. There was no point because Ren was sure that Ann never saw him as more than a friend. He also never built the courage to tell her how he felt. How could he? He thought she was amazing compared to him.

After graduation, they didn't see each for years. They ended up going to different schools and doing different things. It was like that until 6 months ago… when Ann walked into LeBlanc after a recommendation from a friend. So here they were now, old friends reunited…

It was a bit awkward at first when Ann stepped in and saw Ren at the counter. The both of them didn't know how to act around each other. Quick greetings followed by awkward silences. But when Ann showed great interest in different types of coffee, Ren opened up a little towards. That began the rekindling of their friendship.

Ren stopped recalling what's happened and sighed a little to himself with his predicament.

Who would have believed his luck that his old crush (who had become even more beautiful) would visit his coffee shop 3 times a week in the afternoon.

But like before… it was just a crush. And he has gotten over it. He knew that the two of them were meant to be… "just friends." There was no way someone like him, an owner of a simple coffee shop could ever compare to Ann Takamaki. Even more so now. And he's accepted that. His thoughts once again linger to Panther. The girl who owns his heart now.

His luck was all over the place with regards to his love life. Here he was… struggling to reach out to Panther, while the one who previously owned his heart walks right back into his life. He let out another chuckle.

Ren then began finishing Ann's order behind the bar. It was the house special blend with extra cream and sugar. He knew that Ann liked coffee on the sweet side.

"Here ya go…" he said.

She smiled as she received her order.

"Thanks." she said.

Ren went back to behind the counter and minded his own business.

Sure… the two of them were friends again… but that didn't mean Ren had to talk to Ann all the time. She was his customer after all. He didn't need to bother her. Ren knew people liked coming to the store for the peace. If they talked… they talked… but not too long usually. Sometimes, he'd initiate and talk to her but most of the time she would begin. But currently, it was still a bit awkward between them.

Today however… was one of those days…

"How are things?" she suddenly asked.

Ren looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. Their conversations were few and far in between and they were nice conversations. He just always felt a bit uncomfortable when they began. Ann was still the girl he had feelings for many years ago.

She would always be the "What If".

"Oh… same old same old… just brewing coffee. Saving up a little. Planning on going on a vacation sometime during the Christmas season." he said.

Ann smiled.

"That sounds nice." said Ann.

Ren nodded back in return. His mind thinking about his well earned vacation later that year.

"How about you? Any plans for yourself?" he asked.

"I won't have any shoots when Christmas comes around… so yeah! I'm planning to travel a little! Looking for friends who'd like to come with." she said.

Ren smiled back.

"Sounds great…. Hope you have fun." he replied.

Ann nodded.

Once again there was silence between the two of them.

_"__Okay… that was a quick conversation." he thought to himself. _Ren snickered. He couldn't just end their talk now.

Ren took in a breath and decided to talk with her some more.

"Remember in high school… when Ryuji tried asking Shiho out?" he asked Ann.

Ann looked up a bit quizzically and smiled.

"You mean… when he tripped right in front of her and made a fool of himself in front of everyone in the cafeteria?" she said back with a slight giggle.

"Yeah… Ryuji was so embarrassed but that guy kept on going… and look at them now… finally a couple." said Ren.

"Right? Who would've guessed they'd end up together?" she said as she reminisced about her past.

Ren snickered as he thought back to it. He stepped around the counter of the bar and walked towards Ann.

"Can I sit here too?" he asked Ann. He points towards the seat across from her. She smiled and nods.

"Yeah sure…" she said carefully.

Ren sits comfortably. He thinks about some things he's always wanted to ask her since she started coming to LeBlanc.

"So… If you don't me asking… it's been a while since you've started visiting LeBlanc… but why do you always come back? I mean… you have so many great options for someone so connected. I'm flattered truly that you come back here. But what brings you?" he asks with a snicker. It's the first question he's been wondering for a while now.

"Why wouldn't I? I like it here! It's quiet and the food's good… and the people are nice." said Ann quickly. "The guy at the bar is an old friend too… and is actually pretty cool."

Ren blushed a little at the nice comments.

"Thanks for saying so… And I think the owner says his customer is pretty cool as well." He winked back.

Ann giggles.

"So… does that mean… I get free coffee now?" Ann teased back.

Ren couldn't help but laugh again.

"I knew you were buttering me up! Just because you're a model now… doesn't mean you can get freebies from me."

Ann pouted a little.

"Hey! You know!... I remember back in school… you were so much nicer!" she teased back.

"Well… I need to earn for a living now… But… if you're using the friend card, maybe a free coffee… and dessert every now and again… won't hurt." he winked once again.

Ann smiled cheerfully.

"I like that sound of that." she said.

What was supposed to be a short conversation, led the two of them catching up like old times. It's been ages since they've talked heart to heart… and Ren found out Ann's been wanting to talk to him more often too… but was shy like him. They found it hilarious that neither of them tried talking like this sooner.

They talked about their lives since they separated. How Ann worked hard to get where she was at now in her job. How her family was doing. Ren likewise talked about college and business for LeBlanc. He talked about his family and how he ended up there as the owner in the first place. It was actually a very enjoyable chat between two old friends. And he was finding it easier to talk to her again.

"Sooo… Ren… anyone special in your life?" asked Ann curiously.

Ren chortled a little. He thought how absurd it was that he would have a love life. But he found himself looking towards the phone in his pocket again… and thinking about the mysterious girl, "Panther".

"Why? Are you checking if there's competition?" Ren raised an eyebrow back with his signature smirk.

Ann blushed with that move.

"N-Noo! I take it back… You really haven't changed Ren Amamiya! Always the flirt… I was just asking as a friend… that's all."

Ren leaned his head back at her comments.

"I was the flirt? You're the one who had so many guys under your fingers in high school." he teased back.

Ren decided to answer with a no. There technically wasn't anyone in his life right now. At least not yet… He then asked back Ann a question of his own.

"How about you? Anyone special?" he asked.

Ann slowed down a little as she looked towards her drink.

"Maybe?… actually… I don't know… there's someone… I think."

Ren was surprised. From what he heard from the news… and from friends of friends… Ann wasn't dating anyone. And yet… the way she spoke… there was somebody special in her heart.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's just that… There's something between this guy and I… But… I'm scared that… if I really let him in… I might get rejected again… and it's happened before…"

The thought of someone rejecting Ann sounded ludicrous to him, but apparently it's happened before. He felt sympathetic towards her. And… Ren… always being the good friend that he was… wanted to show his support.

"Why not take a chance? This person might be different than the last? Is he important? Has he ever shown that he wouldn't accept you for who you are?"

Ann shook her head.

"Not at all! It's just… I don't know… it's complicated, Ren."

Ren snickered.

"The feelings of the heart are always complicated but you shouldn't let these chances slip away."

Ann looked back at him and smiled.

"Yeah…. you're right…Thanks. I'm glad we got to talk. Really happy to be honest… I'll think about what you said."

Ann checked her watch and realized she had to head out.

"Thanks again Ren. I gotta go. See ya sometime soon?"

Ren smiled back.

"You're welcome here anytime."

It was already closing time at LeBlanc. It was a peaceful day. Not too crowded but at the same time, just enough to make the usual quota of customers for the day. Not as much as he hoped but the earnings weren't bad either. He got to rekindle with an old friend… more specifically… an old crush. He felt it funny how he got closer to someone he previously liked compared to the one who he's currently vying for. As if the universe heard his woes, a message appeared on his phone. It was Panther.

_"__Hey there… How's it going?" she asked._

_"__I'm good. Just finishing up with work. You know… Sales." he messaged back._

Ren remembers when they asked what they both did for a living. He wasn't sure how to be very vague about what he did, so he ended up with "sales" which is kinda true. He sold things for a living.

Panther herself said she worked in Marketing. Ren wondered what that entailed to be honest. What did Panther really do? Was she someone who went around and met with different clients? Did she work in an office? Were there other people who she worked with closely. That last part always made him jealous to be honest. The other side of Panther he never knew.

_"__Same… just finishing up. I'd rather be having fun outside. Eating something delicious and sweet." she said._

_"__Why not?" he asked._

_"__Well… I'm actually trying to follow a diet. I really hate… health food… but just a little secret between you and me… I sneak out by myself every so often to eat out. Grabbing a coffee and eating something savory."_

Ren chuckled.

_"__Hey… I totally agree. I hate healthy food. It takes out the fun in eating if there's no good flavors." he replied back."_

_"__Definitely." she replied back._

The two of them continued on with their conversations towards the later part of the night. It was a normal thing between them. As he cleaned up the store, he would message in between. Her funny stories and silly banter brightened his day. After he was done cleaning, he locked up and got ready for bed. But along the way… his phone was always close by.

_"__Why not eat more but do more exercise?" he asked Panther._

_"__I guess I can do that. I've tried yoga… but it was never my thing. I do like working out in the gym though." she replied _

_"__You know… I could work out with you if like, Panther. ;) " Ren easily replied back._

_"__Haha… nah… I'm good with solo working out. :P " _

Ren sighed a little. "Dayum… turned down again…" He was pretty sure she was teasing him back with answers like that on purpose.

The messages continued and it was getting close to midnight.

Ren was lying down on his bed as he messaged Panther. Whoever this girl was… he really couldn't get enough of talking with her. He had to try. Right now… they were talking about favourite drinks.

_"__You know what's really good… a Piña Colada! I had one the other week. It was quite delicious." she messaged._

_"__Those are good! I would love to have some champagne too right about now." he said._

_"__Why not go get some right now, Joker?" she replied back._

Ren smiled.

_"__Well… I don't have anyone to get with me… Maybe a certain lovely lady would finally accompany me one day, I'll be willing to treat her to some nice drinks?" he messaged again._

_"__If you're talking about me… then maybe I'll have to pass, Mr. Trickster. ;) " she replied back. _

Ren dropped the phone for a moment as he looked at his ceiling.

"Try… and Try again… maybe one day she'll say yes…" he said to himself.

A message was received and he checked his phone. But as he read, he sat up from his bed in surprise.

_"__But… if you're okay with just coffee… then okay… would you like to meet up some time… finally?" she replied._

Ren couldn't believe his eyes for a moment. She finally said Yes.

_"__Uhm. YES! I'd love to! Coffee sounds perfect! Do you have anywhere in mind?" he messaged quickly._

"I'll let you know where… but how about this Monday afternoon? Sound good?" she replied.

Ren was wide awake. He was rereading the message just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. They were finally going to meet each other. This was his chance. They would meet face to face. The girl who's been on his mind for quite some time.

Ren was so excited to finally meet her. This was a dream come true.

"Yes! Perfect! It's a date!" he replied.

Panther took a bit of time to reply after his last message, which made Ren nervous for a moment. But a few minutes later, he received a reply.

"Yeah. It's a date! :) "

It was Sunday night, and Ren was getting ready for the day after. He was planning to close LeBlanc early for his meet up with Panther. He was preparing his best clothes and thinking of what to say to her. She was such a positive addition to his life and he had to tell her how he felt. At times… he thought this was crazy. They've never officially met before. But he just knew… that whoever she was… whatever she looked like… she was amazing… and she was definitely the one.

A message appeared on his phone. It was from Panther.

He checked it and he saw it detailed the time and place of the meet-up. He was then shocked once again.

_"__Let's meet up in this small coffee shop. It's called LeBlanc! It's highly recommended." she messaged._

Ren was a bit surprised of all places she picked… it was his own store. Did she visit his store once before? The thoughts were beginning to pile up. And yet… it seemed perfect. When meeting her… he can finally show her what he did for a living. It was destiny.

_"__Yeah! I heard of it! I hear people say they serve great coffee!" he smirked a little as he replied. _

_"__Perfect! See you tomorrow at 3! :)" Panther replied._

Ren was left again to think about his plan. He wasn't closing the store after all. He laughed. His game plan changed entirely.

It was 2PM on Monday afternoon. Ren knew who were the regulars every Monday and he informed them ahead of time that they'd be having a "private" event that Monday so that they wouldn't visit LeBlanc that day. He couldn't stop any walk-ins, but on a Monday, it was quite irregular at that time for walk-in people to visit.

He was wearing his LeBlanc apron, but underneath it were some new clothes he prepared for the day. He thought about the coffee brews he was going to impress her with. The curry he perfected from Sojiro's recipe. He also wanted to surprise her that he was none other than person standing behind the counter. He thought how funny the conversation would go.

Time felt like it was slowly ticking… The girl he's been waiting for is going to show up at any moment. What would she be like? Would she be tall… short?… Asian… American…? It really didn't matter… but he was curious nonetheless.

As Ren was busy fixing some things near the stove and counter, the door to LeBlanc opened. Ren quickly checks the time on his watch and sees it's 2:30PM.

Still early.

But could she have wanted to be here early too? Ren prepared his face to look as normal as possible. Ready to see whom it could possibly be. He smiles and turns around.

"Welcome to—-"

Ren pauses quickly for a moment and then silently lets out a quiet sigh. The person was someone he already was familiar with. It was none other than Ann.

"Oh hello there." he smiles back.

Ann waves her hand a little in return.

"Hey there." she said with a smile.

Ren relaxes a little.

_"__Not her yet…" he thought. _He found it a bit odd that Ann would appear there today. She usually arrived later in the afternoons. But her schedule was irregular. He at least liked Ann… so it wasn't a problem for her to arrive. And she usually didn't stay too long either. So by the time, Panther would arrive, Ann would most likely be long gone.

Ren was about to turn back to the stove when he noticed something peculiar about Ann. It wasn't strange but more like… she seemed really well dressed… even more than usual. It's like… everything she wore was perfect to accent her best features and highlights. It made Ann stand out more than usual which was a difficult task considering how beautiful Ann was in the first place. Ren couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Wow, looking great today, Ann… well even more so than usual." he said.

Ann couldn't help but blush a little.

"Hehe. Uhm… Thanks…"

Ren raised an eyebrow.

"Special occasion today?" he asked with a tease.

Ann froze for a moment but… shook her head.

"Uhm… N-No… just uhm… I came from a photo shoot… that's all." she stuttered a little.

Ren felt there was something off but he didn't pry. He had to think about his own situation.

"Well whatever the reason for your outfit… you look lovely."

Ren was about to prepare Ann's regular order but was stopped by her.

"Wait. Uhm… I'll order later if that's alright." she asked.

Ren looked at her and nodded.

"Oh okay sure."

Ann sat comfortably in her favorite booth and kept a little to herself.

"If you want to order just tell me… I might be a busy later… but I'll be here if you need me." he said.

"Oh sure… Thanks." said Ann.

There was once again silence in LeBlanc. Ren decided to mind himself in the kitchen area and check his phone every so often again. He looked around for a moment to see if Ann would order already, but he found her busy keeping to herself as well. She continued to look at her phone and she seemed preoccupied.

_"__At least I don't need to talk her right now." he thought._

Today was too important for distractions. Former crushes definitely were in that category. Ren once again laughed softly as he thought about the situation. The girl he used to like a lot happens to be in the same place where he's meeting the girl he currently likes. It was kind of awkward… but he wouldn't let it deter him. Panther was too important for that. She was going to deserve his full attention.

—

2:50PM

Just 10 more minutes. Nobody else has entered the store and Ann was still sitting by herself. She hasn't ordered anything but he didn't bother checking to look towards her. If she called him… he'd go to her. But for now… he was trying to play it cool. He was getting nervous waiting anxiously. The promised time was 3:00pm. 10 more minutes. He decided to walk upstairs for a moment, and get some extra stocks for the kitchen. It might help the nerves climbing the stairs and back.

—

3:00PM

Ren checked the time… and this was it. He checks his most recent messages from her this morning. And she said not to be late. Should he message her that he was here already? No… it'll be too obvious. He was the only guy in the shop at the moment. She'd know it was him right way if she entered now…. or maybe she'd think he was late if he didn't message? He decided to wait for a moment longer. He still wanted to surprise her.

—

3:20PM

Still no show… Ren thought to himself that it's alright. People can be late. Maybe he should message her. There's no harm. It's not needy right? He decided again that No…He's gotta play it cool.

—

3:40PM

Ren was beginning to get worried. And the what ifs were increasing… What if… she backed down…? What if…?

He decided to step out for a moment.

"Excuse me for a second" he said to Ann without looking at her. He didn't hear her weak reply and stepped out quickly.

He looked around the street for a quick moment and decided to bring out his phone. He caved and decided to ask where she was.

"Hey Panther… so uhm… on your way to the coffee shop?" he asked.

He was antsy. He wondered what was going on. His heart couldn't take the rejection. But soon he gets a message. His heart began soaring again hoping for something… an explanation. Instead… he only got confusion.

_"__Yeah. Actually. I'm here at LeBlanc. Are you close by?" Panther asked. _

"What?" he said to himself quietly.

Ren looked to both ends of the streets and there was no sign of anybody new or coming towards LeBlanc.

"That's impossible… I would have seen you enter—-"

It was then that the cogs in Ren's brain moved and fit into place.

"Could it be…?"

Ren begin sneaking a peak inside LeBlanc and finally looked towards Ann for the first time in an hour. And what he saw… was something familiar.

The anxious look of someone waiting for another. Her face was nervous and worried. The fear and anxiety was present on her face. It was filled with hope as she looked towards her phone.

"Ann is… Panther?" he spoke to himself quietly in front of the store.

"It can't be…"

Ren decided to play it cool and pretend he wasn't already there.

_"__Oh okay. I'm sorry. I got… caught up with something. On my way there! How would I know who to look for?" he asked._

Ren took a quick peak through the window and saw Ann smile for a moment at her phone. She began texting.

"No way…" he spoke softly.

Soon he receives a message on his phone.

"I'm the only girl in here actually. But if you want more details and in case anyone else enters… I have blonde hair and I'm sitting in booth nearest to the stairs.

Ren gasped a little.

That confirmed it.

"Ann is Panther. Panther is Ann."

Ren was a bit shakey at this revelation.

The girl he previously loved… is also te same girl he currently loved.

Ren's mind was on the verge of exploding. His heart was racing. How was he going to deal with this? Was he going to tell her? She's never liked him before. How would she accept him now?

They already knew each other!… And Ann saw him as just a friend… His heart ached. Would that change if she knew… he was Joker? Would this date begin as a disaster?!

He walked back and forth for a moment.

"No… Ren… you've got this. You've got to tell her the truth. Panther knows who you are. WHO I REALLY AM."

Ren smiled. Ann knew a side of him no one else did. And she was his friend.

"Even if things don't work out… she's expecting you to meet with her! You're friends! You can't back out now!" Ren said to himself.

Ren realized his heart might be broken once more… but he wasn't going to stand up Ann. He would never think of doing that.

Ren began gathering his courage. He just needed a moment. He was going to be honest though… and in the slightest chance things might end up great. This was that moment.

The moment of truth.

Apparently… all this time… it was Ann.

It was always Ann.

He couldn't believe his luck? Or was it Bad Luck? Why did his heart always go back to her?

He continued pumping himself up a little. Hoping he didn't take too long.

He realized he took 10 minutes before stepping back in… only to see Ann looking upset.

His game plan shattered as he saw Ann's expression.

"Hey. What's wrong?" he asked as he approached.

Soon… he saw some tears coming from her eyes and Ren began to panic.

"Hey… Hey! It's okay… I'm here. What's going on?" He got some napkins and offered it to her.

Ann wiped her eyes quickly with the napkins and apologized.

"Sorry. I-It's nothing… I should've known not to have false hopes."

Ren was taken aback.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Ann tried smiling as she looked to Ren.

"Remember last week? When we talked about… this guy… I like…?"

Ren nodded.

"Well… we were supposed to meet up today for the first time."

Ren tried to look surprised, pretending he knew nothing.

"So… you were really waiting for someone, huh? Is this like online matchmaking, Ann?" he asked.

"Haha… Not really… but something like that. We've known each other for quite some time now. But the thing is… he hasn't shown up. And his last message… was vague… saying he was on his way… but I've encountered people like this before…and I have a feeling… it's going to end up the same way… another no-show."

Ren's heart began to beat a little faster after realizing they were talking about him last week. The boy she had feelings for. He couldn't help but smile. But he quickly stopped zoning out when she mentioned saying that it was going to end as a disaster.

"And to think I thought he was different. He was kind and thoughtful. I loved talking to him all the time… I thought… maybe he'd be special. That he saw… the real me. I guess it wasn't meant to be… and here I am… turned down once again…" Ann was about to stand up when Ren stopped her.

"That's not true!"

Ann was startled from Ren's outburst. She began slowly sitting down again in the booth.

"Then why isn't he here yet?" she asked.

Ren decided to break it to her slowly.

"What if… he got a glimpse of you already through the window and was surprised by how beautiful you looked."

Ann giggled a little through her dried tears.

"Well… maybe?… So what? He ran away frightened? Some guys would jump to the fact that the girl he was meeting up with was attractive. Why did he leave?"

Ren smiled.

"What if he's just nervous? And he has no idea how to approach you or tell you his feelings for you?" he said.

Ann smiled.

"That doesn't sound like the guy I know. He's always flirting with me. Always telling grandiose things about me. To be honest… I'm not that amazing… but it's flattering. Why would that change now?"

"Well, if this is your first time meeting, things are different in person… Maybe he just needs a little bit of time and courage… to tell you how he feels."

It was then that Ann began to calm down.

"You're right… I know him… he wouldn't just leave me alone like this." Ann looked like she got her confidence back. Ren sighed a little in relief. She trusted Joker and that made his heart flutter once more. She really was special.

"It's just, I'm nervous you know? And him being late isn't really helping me out right now with my nerves."

Feeling like the time was right… Ren went for it.

"Okay Ann… What if… it was true and he did see you… or maybe just maybe… he's already here…?"

Ann raised an eyebrow in return and was about to ask a question but Ren interrupted her.

Maybe he didn't say anything sooner was because he was being stupid and nervous too!"

"And after seeing it was you inside… Only then did he realize that the person he's been waiting for … was right in front of him the entire time? Also… What if… he's tired of being a 'Joker' for once… and that he was trying to be completely straightforward with the girl he's been in love with… for so very long."

Ren removed his glasses as he sat across from Ann. He knew that Ann was shocked from what he said. Ann froze from certain keywords. She was speechless as her mouth was open and left hanging. Ren couldn't but help but think she looked cute when she was stunned.

Ann gasped a little. She began examining Ren's face quickly. Her face was slowly turning red. Ren gazed deep towards Ann. His eyes caring and serious. It brought a certain sense of calm to Ann.

"Joker…?" she carefully said. It seemed like she was testing him. Of course she would. Ren smiled back and nodded before replying.

"Hi Panther…" he said.

Ann stood up quickly and backed up a little towards the bar. Her hands were covering her mouth.

"N-no way…. No No…It's you…?" she mumbled a little through her fingers.

Ren stood up right after. He began rubbing his neck about the entire situation.

"I didn't think it was you at first… I thought you were running late… so I stepped out to message you… but then what you said in your messages…"

Ren brought out his phone and showed the messages to Ann.

Ann gasped again.

"Oh My God… it really is you." Ann began looking around frantically as if she was deep in thought.

Ren didn't realize she'd be so shocked… But he decided he was going to bring everything to the table.

"Ann, before you… say anything… I just want you to know how I feel about you and that this is all the truth."

Ann kept quiet and Ren took that as his chance to speak.

"After getting to know you… as Panther… I learned you're the most fun, sweet, caring, and hard-working person I know. I enjoyed every single night we talked together… and honestly… you mesmerized me. I was serious about all my advances. And I have never been more excited to meet someone. I needed to know this amazing girl in person!"

"Now that I know who was behind the Panther persona, it's only multiplied how amazing I think you really are. Panther and Ann… was one person. Who would've thought all these amazing qualities could fit in one girl?! But of course it had to be you! There was no one else. It all made sense!"

Ren took in a quick breath for speaking once again.

"So simply… I wanted to tell you… that I'm truly… madly… hopelessly in love with you."

Ren blushed a little after admitting it out loud. Younger Ren would be proud of him for finally confessing to Ann. But he had to continue on with what he had to say.

"In fact… I realize now I've always been in love with you. Even back in high school. I've loved you since then."

Ann was quiet as he spoke. She was just listening intently to what he had to say. Her hands were still covering her mouth. Hey eyes carefully looking at Ren.

Ren let out a short breath.

"Listen… I know… we drifted apart after school. I get it… you never saw me as anything other than Ren Amamiya, a friend. I know you're disappointed… so I understand if this won't work out—-"

"DISAPPOINTED?" Ann suddenly shouted out interrupting Ren's speech.

Ren paused as he saw Ann's angry face.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Well… I mean… isn't that why you suddenly stood up and backed away from me? Because it's just plain Ren?" he said.

Ann's eyes looked like they were bulging from frustration.

"What are you talking about? I backed up because I was shocked! In fact… I'm still in shock right now! But… being disappointed because Joker was actually you?! NEVER… In fact… it's the opposite! I can't believe that the boy I've… LOVED… the entire time is YOU!"

Ren blushed and stumbled a little.

"Love?!"

"Yes! Love!"

Ann began slowly walking towards Ren who was frozen in place. Her hands were no longer covering her mouth.

"I only just realized what I felt about you… the mysterious boy on the other side of this messaging app… and I've been crazy for you, Joker, for ages!… and to think that the boy I fell in love with was my first crush too… This is just crazy!" Ann finally smiled.

"Your first crush?!" he spoke out loud.

"I had a HUGE CRUSH on you back in high school!" said Ann.

"You did?! I thought you didn't like me? Isn't that why you didn't talk to me much?!" said Ren.

"I was shy! The amazing Ren Amamiya! How could I ever tell you?!" said Ann a bit frustrated.

She gave him a serious and questioning gaze.

"What about you?! You said you had a crush on me!? Why didn't you say anything back then?!" she asked.

Ren seemed frustrated and confused but ultimately laughed a little. Everything was starting to sound crazy. Ann however still looked flustered.

"Well… I was shy too! You're the amazing Ann Takamaki! How could I ever talk to you?! And you suddenly showing up to LeBlanc didn't help at all with me forgetting about my former crush!"

Ann blushed.

"W-well! You were still the same boy I fell in love all these years too! When I entered LeBlanc the first time, you were still charming and cool… Even though we didn't talk so much… I could see right through you…You were still the boy who everybody loved. The boy… I was head over heels for! You know how much courage I had to pull out of myself to talk to you last week?! A crazy amount!"

Ann paced a little in place as she spoke.

"You always knew what you wanted in life and when I saw you here… happy with your lifestyle and successful… I kinda envied you and… I began crushing on you a little again! It didn't help that you grew more handsome!"

Ren's heart was beating faster. He noticed his body was moving on it's own as he approached Ann ever closer.

"W-well… You're the one who became a model! You've done so many amazing things! You're one of Japan's most loved personalities! And My God… You're so beautiful! How could I ever compare?!"

"Oh please!.. If you really are Joker… than you know that I want to be an actor one day! I'm nowhere close to my dream! Unlike you! You're the one who's blazing the trail and achieving his goals!"

Seeing that this argument wasn't stopping soon. Ren paused for a moment to take a breath… only to find himself laughing a little…

"Okay… Wait… Are we actually fighting on who's more amazing right now?" he asked.

That's what shut both of them up at the moment. There was a quick silence. But it suddenly broke into quiet laughter.

Ann slowly giggled a little to herself too realizing how silly they were at the moment.

"Wow… This is just crazy…" she smiled and put a hand on her forehead.

"Tell me about it." Said Ren. He breathed in a little. There was so much to take in at the moment.

But without warning, Ren took ahold of Ann's hands. Caressing them ever so slowly with his thumbs.

"I finally found you…" he said.

Ann blushed.

After all this time… the two of them were looking for each other… two supposedly unknown parties. But apparently… they've met before. And they've had feelings for one another too. The both of them… were just too shy to learn the truth about each other back then… And to think if they did… things would have been a lot simpler… and maybe things would have been different a lot sooner.

"So… I'll ask this one more time… You love me?… Because the truth is, I love you Joker… Ren." said Ann a bit cautiously

Ren gave Ann a comforting look as he gazed into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm so in love with you. In fact… I fell for you twice, Ann."

"Oh really now…" Ann rolled her eyes a little as their bodies were encroaching. Leaving no space in between them.

Ren began placing his head ever closer to Ann's. Their foreheads were leaning against each other already. Their breaths beginning to overlap.

"You really are a tease, you know that?" said Ann.

"Only with you… my Panther…"

And with that… Ren leaned in… and they had a kiss… A wonderful kiss which was way overdue.

It was a soft caring kiss. Which had multiple layers of feelings. Two different loves mixed into one. Joker and Panther. Ann and Ren.

Ann began enjoying it more as she pushed in deeper. Her arms began snaking around his neck. Pulling him deeper into the kiss. Ren's arms were around her waist. He didn't want to let go. He never could have imagined that this would be even better than his wildest dreams.

It was bliss.

Soon the two of them ended up giggling themselves out of the kiss

They smiled.

"I owe you a coffee by the way." He said.

"Oh yes… I'd love one please."

"You really do work in marketing, huh?" he teased. "I guess being a model does deal with marketing…" he rolled his eyes at her.

"Excuse me… Mr. Salesman…" she winked back.

Ren then led Ann to one of the stools of the bar area. He began brewing some coffee and preparing some curry for a light meal. They needed something to eat for a very long and happy conversation they were going to have that evening. Soon they'll learn more amazing things they never knew about one another. What they'll learn will only increase their feelings for one another.


End file.
